Cadenas Celestiales
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: El dinero es más importante que el amor, es una ley para algunos pero el destino también lo es, padres que destruyen los sueños de sus hijos y los obligan a contruir una vida infeliz y la pequeña o gran ayuda que el destino da para ayudar a los amantes, empresarios sin fortuna, amores prohibidos, uniones sin sentimiento, una última lagrima y un solo resultado... la muerte.


_CADENAS CELESTIALES_

_Hola! ¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? Lamento mucho la ausencia tan prolongada que tuve y que aún conservo con las demás historias que he publicado U.U pero entiéndanme, la inspiración se escapa cuando más la necesitas y desaparece tercamente para no volver en un buen tiempo, pero tranquilos pronto haré las continuaciones :'D mientras tanto los dejo con esta mi primera historia de YuGiOh! En un universo alternativo, espero les guste, y recuerden __**YuGiOh! No me pertenece, por desgracia :(**_

Cap.1 Propuesta Obligatoria

Una castaña de cabello corto y sedoso hasta los hombros se encontraba en la sala de su casa conversando con sus padres, el cuarto era demasiado espacioso con un tapizado de piel, con un color bajo de un bonito diseño, había una mesa de centro negra con un florero que contenía unas hermosas flores, bastante extravagantes, alrededor se encontraba un sofá de color convinante con el reto de la habitación, enfrente de ellos se encontraba una chimenea que daba al cuarto y a la casa un aspecto más hogareño, encima de esta estaba colgado un cuadro de toda la familia, con la castaña más pequeña en cualquier aspecto de su cuerpo y carácter a comparación con ese momento, se encontraba con una pareja bastante feliz, que sin duda alguna eran sus padres, todos se veían con una sonrisa en el rostro tan sincera, todo lo contrario a lo que pasaba en ese momento, la mujer mayor de cabello negro estaba parada y con el rostro exaltado, uno que denotaba cansancio pero una belleza inigualable.

-¡Lo harás Anzu!- exclamó eufórica la mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-¡Ya he dicho que no Madre!- contestó malhumorada la castaña.

-Ni siquiera te preguntare por qué, solo te diré que tienes que hacerlo y no es una petición, es una orden- Proclamó serenamente un hombre muy guapo de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-¡Ese es el problema, ni siquiera les preocupa mi opinión!- gritó la castaña a punto de quebrar en llanto.

-Muy bien cariño, dinos por qué.

-Pues en primera- ni siquiera terminó la frase puesto que su madre la interrumpió.

-¿Acaso no te agrada Bakura?

-No madre, claro que me agrada.

-¡¿Entonces por qué?!

-Pues por eso mismo, solo me agrada, es mi mejor amigo de la infancia pero solo eso.

-Son amigos, eso es un avance, pronto podrán ser algo más- musitó la mujer.

-¡No madre, eso no pasará, ni Bakura ni yo tenemos intenciones de contribuir a sus planes, cada uno tenemos nuestros sueños, sueños que cumplir!

-Hija, sus sueños son lo menos importante, ¿Y qué si tú quieres ser una bailarina profesional y Bakura un arqueólogo? Su destino esta trazado desde antes de que nacieran- comento serenamente el hombre –Tú tienes dos opciones en esta vida ser abogada o médico, al igual que Bakura tiene dos opciones ser actor o ser abogado- parecía que esas hirientes palabras no significaban nada para él.

-¡No queremos ser como ustedes! ¡¿Por qué rayos tendríamos que trabajar en lo mismo que trabajan nuestros padres?!

-Anzu, somos una de las tres familias más ricas de todo el país, las otras dos son la de Bakura y la familia Kaiba, debemos mantener nuestro puesto y como una bailarina mediocre no llegaras lejos, lo mismo que para Bakura, siendo un tonto arqueólogo lo único que conseguirá será humillar a su familia.

-¡Nuestros sueños no son tontos ni mediocres!

-No digas más, te casarás con Bakura quieras o no, así nuestra familia será más poderosa y ustedes tendrán que olvidarse de esos absurdos sueños- culminó poniéndose de pie para disponerse a salir de la habitación.

-¡Pero!

-¡Nada de peros, ya está decidido y así se hará!- contestó molesto saliendo de la habitación.

-C-cariño- tartamudeo la morena siguiendo a su marido.

-Son unos malditos- musitó la chica parada ahí con una total impotencia y rabia que la hacía derramar lágrimas de tristeza y enfado, después salió corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

El timbre sonó un par de veces y al no encontrar respuesta de dentro la puerta comenzó a ser golpeada insistentemente.

-Ya voy, ya voy, caray nunca debí dar esas vacaciones a los empleados- el hombre se acercó a la puerta y la abrió divisando quien tocaba con tanta insistencia –Oh Bakura, ¿Qué tal?- era un chico algo alto, delgado pero con un buen cuerpo, ojos cafés y cabello largo color blanco, este hizo caso omiso del hombre que le hablaba y solo entró de golpe en la casa dirigiéndose escaleras arriba –Claro pasa- musitó el hombre para cerrar la puerta y entrar de nuevo en la casa para seguir con sus tareas.

El albino subió rápidamente las escaleras, pasando a lo largo de un pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta, cual abrió de un golpe y se adentró en su interior sin importarle nada ni nadie.

-¡Anzu!- llamó el chico mientras caminaba hacia la castaña que estaba en su cama.

-¡B-Bakura!- exclamó sorprendida por la intrusión de su amigo, el camino más hasta llegar enfrente de ella y entonces se desplomó a un lado suyo, sobre la cama, su rostro estaba triste y mal humorado –Así que tú tampoco pudiste hacer nada- el chico tomó una de las almohadas de la chica y se la puso en la cara, dejó su boca libre para hablar pero su demás rostro estaba oculto por la almohada.

-Anzu eres una linda chica y me agradas mucho pero no quiero casarme contigo, siento que me estaría casando con mi hermana- tragó saliva, el claro que tenía una hermana, Amane, pero ella había muerto tiempo atrás y le dolía recordarla.

-Lo sé, yo siento lo mismo.

-¿Qué haremos, qué podemos hacer?

-No lo sé, nuestros padres están bastante empeñados en hacernos aceptar ese matrimonio

-No quiero aceptarlo, ¿Qué hay de nuestros sueños?

-Tienes razón, me pregunto ¿por qué me dijeron que si me caso contigo debo olvidarme de mis sueños?

-Por una obvia razón, si estamos casados aún con 16 años se nos verá como mayores que tienen responsabilidades, nos prohibirán soñar, tendremos que trabajar

-Pero ¿Por qué en lo mismo que nuestros padres?

-Supongo que porque quieren mantener las profesiones ejercidas como una tradición familiar, además así se aseguraran de que triunfemos y que no caigamos en algún trabajo en el cual no puedan controlar nuestra vida laboral

-Ya veo, ellos siempre viendo por el bien de la familia jeje- dijo sarcásticamente la castaña para después abrazar sus piernas con un suspiro de tristeza.

-Anzu, ¿Qué haremos? No podemos escapar- comentó el chico quitándose la almohada del rostro.

-¿No podemos buscar una solución?

-Anzu tú mejor que nadie debería de conocer lo pueden hacer las familias Mazaki y Bakura cuando alguien se interpone en sus planes

-¡P-pero somos sus hijos!

-¡Y eso qué! No les importará seguramente, Anzu nos están obligando a casarnos, estoy seguro que no dudaran en utilizar cualquier método para agrandar sus riquezas, ¡Son unos malditos materialistas!- ante tales palabras la castaña estaba a punto de entrar en llanto pero se contuvo y se paró de la cama.

-Está decidido

-¿El qué?

-Lo haremos Bakura

-¡¿Qué?!

Los muchachos bajaron del cuarto de la castaña para encontrarse con una sorpresa bastante conveniente para ellos, los padres del chico estaban platicando con los de la castaña, el matrimonio estaba conformado por una bella mujer de cabello plateado como la luna y unos bellos ojos violetas, mientras el padre era un hombre muy bien parecido de pelo rubio y de ojos cafés.

-Hola muchachos, ahora mismo estábamos hablando de ustedes, que conveniente que hayan venido- comentó la preciosa mujer peli-plateada, su voz era seductora pero sus palabras representaban peligro, todo eso en conjunto la hacían lucir muy hermosa y a la vez muy perversa.

-Madre tenemos algo que comunicarles

-¿Qué es Ryo?

-Lo haremos- sentenció de golpe el albino descolocando a los presentes que se mantenían expectantes a las palabras del chico.

-¿De qué hablan?

-¿No acaso ustedes querían esto?- inquirió la castaña.

-Claro que lo deseábamos cariño pero ¿Qué les hizo cambiar de opinión?- aclaró la morena de ojos azules.

-Nos dimos cuenta de que no podemos cambiar nuestra situación, además quién sabe, a lo mejor y conocemos el amor con este arreglo- contestó serenamente el albino mostrando una dulce sonrisa de complicidad, todos los presentes estaban muy sorprendidos ante las palabras del albino, ninguno se dignaba a pronunciar palabra alguna, es que ¿Cómo de un momento para otro los chicos habían cambiado de opinión? ¿Qué mosca les picó?

-Jajajajaja hay muchachos jajaja ya sabía que entenderían tarde o temprano jajaja- declaró el padre de la castaña entre carcajadas, eso saco de quicio a la madre del albino, a pesar de todo ella era la única que estaba en contra de ese matrimonio y en contra de que los sueños de esos muchachos fuesen destruidos, claro que estaba metida en ese rollo de casar a sus hijos pero solo por su marido, no le importaba que se casaran, después de todo si no se amaban podrían tener algunas aventuras amorosas sin que ninguno saliera herido, pero claro ella estaba segura de que con ese arreglo de posiciones familiares dejarían los sueños de los pequeños pero no fue así, ella fue engañada cruelmente por el hombre que hizo todo por su beneficio, el padre de la castaña los había engañado a todos, a su esposa, a su hija, a su marido, a su hijo y a ella, pero ella lo había engañado vilmente, la mujer de ese despreciable hombre era una gran médico con una inmensa fortuna y era obvio que se casarían, pero el matrimonio que tenía con su marido era totalmente distinto, ella empezó como una simple teatrista, mediocre y desatendida por los medios, nunca nadie iba a sus presentaciones, solo se llenaban unas cuantas filas de pocos asientos, en una de esas presentaciones una bella mujer de cabello ondulado y rubio, de ojos verdes y cuerpo de diosa vio su actuación y después de esta la llamó, al parecer era una busca talentos y ella fue quien subió a esa niña de 15 años de edad al estrellato, más tarde conoció a su hijo, se enamoró de él y se casó teniendo un hijo muy guapo y amable, solo esas tres personas sabían que no era nada y que subió a la fama por un milagro, y claro que era un milagro que una huérfana que iba a morir pronto por desnutrición se volviese una gran mujer, exitosa y poderosa, ella siguió sus sueños y por ello ahora estaba en ese lugar. Sus sueños la habían llevado lejos así que no permitiría que alguien que no tiene sueños propios destruya los de los demás –Muy bien púes ahora a fijar la fecha para la boda, mientras tanto los dos tendrán que seguir estudiando para entrar en la universidad y estudiar una de las carreras a las que están predestinados- esas palabras turbaron sus pensamientos y la hicieron volver a la realidad cuando divisó en la cara de los chicos aquella mirada triste que denotaba que se estaban rindiendo a cualquier intento de conservar sus sueños, debía interferir, debía hacerlo.

-Claro pero no hay que apresurarnos, todavía nos falta una cosa que discutir ¿no es así Kenji?- preguntó bastante intimidante la peli plateada.

-No hay nada que hablar Aria,- dijo olvidando la fugaz sonrisa que recientemente había adquirido su rostro, rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando dos voces femeninas lo detuvieron.

-¡Kenji!- profirió la peli plateada, levantándose de golpe.

-¡Padre! ¡¿A qué te refieres?!- inquirió la castaña con un tono de desespero en su voz.

-Tu querida suegra quería que mantuvieran sus sueños como un objetivo en vida si ustedes aceptaban casarse- dijo apenas volteando para mostrar una pequeña sonrisa diabólica –Y bueno creo que fue mentira pero lo bueno es que aceptaron casarse jajajaja- declaró antes de marcharse y dejar desconcertados a algunos y llenos de rabia a otros.

-Maldito seas Kenji- musitó Aria.

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban estupefactos por las acciones del padre de la castaña, esta volteo para ver a su madre y recriminarle las acciones de su padre pero solo se encontró con una mirada de nostalgia y tristeza profunda que hacían resaltar la preocupación de su madre asía lo que pasaba, pudo entonces leer en sus labios algunas palabras apenas visibles para ella, "Kenji, tú no eras así". No dijo nada más, no era conveniente, no era necesario, pesó que si hablaba en ese momento cualquier susurro que saliera de su boca desataría un sinfín de tristeza y rompería la poca armonía que se sentía en el ambiente, pero no pensó así el chico que la acompañaba, el albino en cambio se le acerco a su madre con paso decidido y se paró frente a ella para pronunciar algunas palabras dolientes o retadoras desde el punto de vista en el que se vea.

-Nosotros decidimos casarnos y con ello aceptamos todas las consecuencias que pueda traer consigo ese acto- empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la casa pasando al lado de su madre con sus ojos llenos de incredulidad e ira –pero muchas gracias mamá- musitó lo suficientemente alto como para que Aria lo oyese, en ese momento sus ojos se tornaron tristes y melancólicos mientras notaba como su hijo se alejaba de ella y salía de la casa.

-Lo lamento Ryo, mi querido Ryo- musitó más para sí que para que alguien pudiese oírla.

La puerta se cerró y con ello se produjo un silencio infernal que nadie soportaba por dentro pero que cualquiera podía disimular por fuera, duro hasta el instante en el que la castaña rompió el silencio cortante.

-Ya oyeron a Bakura, nosotros lo hemos decidido así que ahora les toca a ustedes preparar la boda, espero sea memorable y hermosa o si no los odiare más por el resto de mi vida- culminó con una mirada inexpresiva dejando atónitos a los tres presentes para luego marcharse escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de que sea tan hermosa y memorable para compensarlos por hacerlo- pronunció Aria después de que la chica desapareciese –Y… gracias por aceptar esta propuesta obligatoria- declaró con cierto tono de ironía en su voz a punto de quebrarse.

_Muy bien aquí acaba el capítulo… :3 espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews y estén a la espera de las actualizaciones de mis otras historias, sí las estoy haciendo XD pero es algo que no puedo por falta de inspiración DX y no quiero dar un trabajo mediocre así que esperen :D nos vemos mis queridos lectores :3_


End file.
